


when kokichi ouma died

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Death, Grieving, Heavy Angst, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: everything was gone.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, implied
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	when kokichi ouma died

when kokichi ouma died, it felt like the world was ending.

the black void of the universe had swallowed up every town and city, suffocating citizens with thick dark velvet and squeezing every drop of happiness out in sticky clear tears, dripping down. the stars melt into nothingness and sailors get lost at sea because it’s really dark now and they can’t find their way home. it’s too empty. they’re lost. that’s how it felt when kokichi ouma died: like the world was pressing on rib cages and puncturing lungs of people who just wanted to breathe, and there’s blood filling the streets and his head because he has a migraine.

when he died, it felt like the factories producing thick fog were exploding and nuclear reactors had sirens going off as fission energy exploded and left behind waste. spies ingesting alpha particles and decaying because radiation broke down their organs until there was nothing left. every bone snapped and left behind marrow and sinew wrapped around it like a twisted little present on a doorstep. like fire alarms.

when kokichi died, so did shuichi saihara.

friends all acted differently: some sobbing loudly with fat tears rolling down sullen cheeks, some with numb eyes as they hug strangers and best friends and pretended that they were okay. some didn’t come to the funeral at all. some sat at the hill where his ashes laid for weeks, as if he could come back like a phoenix again. he always came back.

he didn’t this time.

when kokichi ouma died, shuichi stayed in his apartment. his friends left notes and sent messages

**rantaro amami: **i’ll be in town the next week. let me know if you need anything. 

**kaede akamatsu: **i’m so sorry, hon. can i come over at six, or do you need time?

**kirumi tojo: **I left some cookies at your doorstep. 

**ryoma hoshi: **fucking hell. sorry, shuichi.

**angie yonaga: **Atua tells me it’s okay to cry, Shuichi. I’m crying too. But we’ll be okay!

**tenko chabashira: **I miss him.

**korekiyo shinguji: **Humanity is cruel, Shuichi. My condolences.

**kaito momota: **I’m sorry, bro. I’ll keep training if you want to join

**kiibo: **I'm sorry, Shuichi. I'm sad too. Do you want to talk?

**tsumugi shirogane: **I don't know what to say.

**himiko yumeno: **life’s a pain

**maki harukawa: **Do you need anything?

but none of it helped.

because kokichi ouma was dead, and nothing could bring him back.

(when shuichi laid in his bed that night, too big for one person, he thought he could hear kokichi’s laughter. he wanted everything to be okay. he hoped it was.)

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently the only way i cope with death is danganronpa fanfiction so have an early upload as i figure my life out. lmao if a hiatus follows this don't be surprised.
> 
> sorry y'all.
> 
> (also sorry to my friend who i let kudos first because this is a bad upload time.)


End file.
